


Thunder and Thestrals

by Eldritch_kun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, i wrote this as a warm up, more of an emotional interpretation of how draco feels during the war, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_kun/pseuds/Eldritch_kun
Summary: Harry Potter is here, and we will all die in this bloody war.





	Thunder and Thestrals

In the far distance, heavy clouds flash with lightning, accompanied by a deep rolling thunder that rumbles the seat beneath me, the glass my head is rested against shuddering in its window frame. The rest of the sky is painted in surreal purples and pinks, the serene sunset contrasting the chaotic storm on the horizon. At the edges of the Manor’s grounds rise the massive woodlands I spent my short childhood exploring, chasing pixies and falling out of trees. Of course that was before father seemed to be aware I truly existed, before he stole me from my mother’s guidance and thrust me into the hands of countless tutors and endless lessons on proper pureblood etiquette. Back in a simpler time where all I had to worry about was how long I could get away with exploring the grounds and whether or not the house elves would have sweets waiting for me when I finally ventured back inside.

These days the grounds are only prowled by death eaters, werewolves, and the herds of thestrals drawn by the heavy aura of death surrounding my childhood home. I can see them now, along the woods’ edge, half concealed in the shadows cast by the trees. Their bony bodies and spindly legs never cease to bring shivers to my spine, despite how much other horror I’ve seen walk these halls. They dance along the forest edge as if waiting for any poor fool to walk too close. 

I can hardly blame them. All those residing in this house are so seeped in death and evil that we must all seem a right tasty snack to those beasts. I can’t say I would feel anything if I were to see any of the Manor’s inhabitants snatched up by them. It would be the least any of us deserve, myself included. Far more gruesome things have happened within these walls. 

At least any life lost to them would be worth something. Death seems to have lost all meaning here. 

A harsh knock upon my door draws me from my thoughts a moment before father bursts in, a now familiar crazed look in his eye directed towards me. He has also changed, fallen into madness and darkness as the Manor has. No longer stands the strong, confident man I idolized, but in his place is a weak substitute. Behind those crazed eyes is fear, an all-consuming fear that I feel reflected in myself. He no longer stands tall as I remember him, but slouches and slinks through his own home like a kicked dog, his hands tremble so harshly from the frequent crucios that he could hardly hold a wand if he still had one. 

Now, he stares at me with something I haven’t seen within his eyes in so very long. Hope, and a touch of that long-lost confidence that I so wanted to emulate as a naïve child. 

“Draco, we’ve got them! We only need you to identify the mongrels and we’ll finally be back in our Lord’s good graces!” His voice shakes and pitches in a way eerily similar to Aunt Bellatrix. 

I ask who I am to identify, and I feel what little is left of my hope shatter. Something dark and twisted curls in my chest, and I want to cry, scream like I once did as a child. I nod numbly and follow him, praying to a deity I don’t believe in that my father is wrong, that this is not happening, but I know deep down that I’ve never had the luck for that. 

Those green eyes meet mine across the front hall and I know I would recognize them anywhere and anytime. 

Harry Potter is here, and we will all die in this bloody war. 


End file.
